


Different and the Same

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and i love both of them so fuckign MUCHNJ, between yaz and rose, there are PARALLELS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Yasmin Khan reminds the Doctor of Rose.





	Different and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this impulsively

Yasmin Khan had said that her friends call her Yaz. The Doctor wonders what the people who were more than friends, who had tasted her mouth on theirs had called her. Sweetheart? Dearest? Darling?

Probably still Yaz. Not much you can do to shorten her name further, really.

And when her name tumbles past the Doctor’s lips, the Doctor pretends it means they’re something more than friends, like a hidden language, a confession concealed in the same syllables and pronunciations.

She dances around her, grabs her hand first, pulls her along as they run. They’re tethered to one another by the entwinement of their fingers. The Doctor steals glances, takes fluttery touches that make her hearts leap.

It had started, she thinks, when they’d finally returned to Sheffield after the Ghost Monument and Rosa Parks.

“What are you gonna do now?” Yaz asks. The question sends the Doctor back, back to when she was a bloke with sticky-uppy not-ginger hair, back when she stood in snow made of ash.

Back when she was with Rose.

“What are you gonna do now?” Yaz asks, and in the echo of Yaz’s words the Doctor hears the question of the Bad Wolf:

“ _And what about you? What are you gonna do next?_ ”

“Oh, y’know,” the Doctor responds, “back in the box. There’s loads to see.” She can feel her tenth body wriggling in her mind, talking through her in the past. The memory is still so vivid. Her voice had still been new to her own ears:

“ _Well…back in the TARDIS, same old life_.”

“By yourself?”

“ _On your own_?”

And the Doctor’s heart, the one she had given to Rose, nestled in the chest of the metacrisis, starts beating once more. There was love in Rose and there’s love in Yaz and now there’s love in the Doctor again.

Yaz isn’t Rose, of course. She isn’t better and she isn’t worse. She’s different and the same in the ways that matter. And the Doctor loves her differently and the same in the ways that matter.

“Doctor, can I make a request?” Yaz asks when they’re in the TARDIS once more.

“Always,” she responds, and the Doctor thinks she says “ _I love you, of course you can, make any request so I can fulfill it, so you can keep making more, so I can keep hearing your voice_ ,” somewhere in there, tucked between the L and the W, maybe.

Yaz’s face lights in the soft orange glow of the console room, and the Doctor looks and feels the rhythm of her hearts beating. Thudding like they had around Rose, different but the same, in all the ways that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://azirafelesbian.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
